God Makes a Way
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Garcia starts to spend all her free time with Morgan after her boyfriend takes an overseas assignment.
1. Chapter 1

**Premise-** Garcia starts to spend all her free time with Morgan after her boyfriend takes an oversees assignment.

****

God Makes a Way

Morgan and Garcia

Chapter One

January 2010

When the woman that means so much to him has teary, red rimmed eyes it officially becomes a bad day for SSA Derek Morgan.

"Garcia?" he questioned, right before she tried to end the web conference with the team. The tone of his question asked her what had her so upset.

"Allergies, love bug," she lied, quickly clicking off the web cam so the screen changed to black.

Derek was sitting across from JJ at the table in the police station. "Do you know what's bothering her?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," JJ answered before her eyes grew a little darker with traces of anger. "It had better not be Lynch."

Derek watched as JJ gathered her papers and left the room, his mind exactly where hers was. They all put up with Kevin Lynch because he was Penelope's boyfriend and she loved him. He seemed to be good to her. God help him the day any of them found out any different. For as much as Derek did not get Penelope's attraction and devotion to the tech guy, Derek respected their relationship. It seemed to make Penelope happy on most days.

Still if Derek's baby girl was crying then the odds were it had something to do with Lynch. Derek was eager to get home and find out exactly what, when she was right in front of him and couldn't fob off his questions. Most of all he was eager to take her into his arms, hold her close, wipe away her tears and promise it would all look brighter in the morning.

If he could he would take her home with him and cuddle her all night. But only a handful of times had he ever been able to do that. Only when she was recovering from her gunshot wound a few years back. After that she found Lynch to cuddle her and Lynch to love her and Lynch to be her man.

And Derek was cool with that. Sure he was. He just wanted her happy.

Jaw clenched he snatched his papers off the table and headed out of the room, trying to force his mind back on work and away from his angel who was thousands of miles away in tears, needing him but too stubborn to admit it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, baby girl."

Hearing his voice behind her in her lair sent shivers down her spine. And brought a flood of fresh tears to her eyes. She hated crying but she couldn't help it sometimes. She knew she was the most sensitive of any of them on the team. Things got to her that others let slide off their backs but this time she had good reason to tear up.

He had left her. The man that she let herself believe would always stay and always love her.

Turning around in her chair, head titled to the side, she could barely see her best friend for all the tears in her eyes. "Hey, handsome," she murmured.

Derek gave her a worried look and reached out to touch her arm. Quickly she stood and moved into his arms, hugging him tightly, and sniffling as she pressed her face against the soft cotton of his shirt, soaking in his familiar, safe, comforting and yet pulse pounding at the same time, smell.

After a few moments Derek leaned back a little. He used his thumb to wipe a tear off her face. "Talk to me."

"He says he loves me but he's leaving me. Do you leave behind the person who you love? Isn't love supposed to be reason enough to stay and if its not then what is? What could be more of a reason than love? If love isn't enough then nothing ever will be and I don't want to live in that sort of world."

"Slow down. Fill in the blanks."

She sighed and moved back. "Kevin was offered a job overseas. It's the third time he has been up for an overseas post since we started dating. The first two times I sort of...made the positions disappear with a cyber poof."

Derek gave her a stern look. "You know that wasn't very smart. I don't want you getting into trouble over trying to keep Lynch from taking another job."

"I know. I know! But, at the time, I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't have to choose between me and the job and he didn't because there was no job. The second time he didn't tell me about the offer till he had been to several interviews already and this time...he called me from the airport, when he landed, in Europe and said he was sorry he couldn't tell me sooner but he knew what I would do. And he wouldn't even tell me where he is! Not that I can't find out with a few clicks but I guess this is very top, top, top secret and it's a lot of hacking around firewalls and I haven't had the time yet but I will track him down-"

"Baby," Derek put his hands on her arms "do not use your genius on that. Its not worth the risk."

"So I'm just supposed to sit here for the next year and not know where my boyfriend is? I don't think I can do that."

His eyes held hers for a long moment. "What you're gonna do is live your life and not spend any time worrying about a man who left you. Okay? Don't give him the power to make this year miserable for you. Hey, you have me still. I'm right here and we can hang out so much you'll barely remember you have a boyfriend somewhere in the world. Sound good?"

"You're a prince, Derek Morgan."

He grinned at her and pulled her into another hug. "And you're my princess, Penelope Garcia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Note- **_If you enjoy reading fanfics and would like to see the authors who write them get honored with an award then go to Chit Chat on Author's Corner and submit a ballot for their fanfic awards. You only have till October 15__th__. For an author to be on the final ballot two readers will have to nominate them so don't sit out the round of nominations._

_I'd love to see my favorite authors receive some recognition. Wouldn't you? I know who I'm pulling for. Lets do our part Morgan and Garcia fans and vote in our favorite authors. _

_To find Chit Chat on Author's Corner simply click on Discussion Forums in the right hand corner of the main board._

**God Makes a Way**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Two**

**January 2010**

"So, here is what I'm thinking, Garcia. You, me, a bucket of popcorn to share and that chick flick that you've been going on and on about tonight."

"_Nine_ isn't a chick flick, baby."

"There's singing and dancing in it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's a chick flick."

She smiled a little. All week long Derek had been trying his best to cheer Penelope up, ever since her boyfriend of two years had taken an overseas job and only told her after he had already moved. Despite Derek's best efforts to bolster her spirits Penelope still she had a certain sadness in her eyes that Derek hated seeing.

"That's a great offer," Penelope answered "but I have a little bit of a sinus headache today."

Derek knew she got those anytime she broke down and sobbed. Just thinking that she had cried again over Lynch moving to Europe made Derek want to catch a flight overseas, track Lynch down and punch him in the nose. But instead of wasting anymore time worrying about the guy who had left this beautiful woman behind Derek focused all his attention on his best friend.

Crouching in front of her, he took her hands in his. "I'm sorry to hear that, angel. You should get home and get to bed then. How about we make plans for tommorow?"

She let out a sigh. "You don't have to waste your day off on trying to cheer me up. Though I love you for the thought. Its okay. I'll be just fine. Go, my love, and enjoy yourself this weekend with your girlfriend."

"Hush, woman. How many times do you need to hear it before you believe that I am not involved with Tamara? We're just friends. Friends with no benefits. Just friends."

"Like us?"

"Nothing like us." Standing back up, he ran his finger down her nose. "Garcia, are you gonna blow me off? Do you got something better to do than hang out with your own personal chocolate God of thunder?"

She giggled and stood up. Titling her head back she stared deep into his eyes. "There could never be anything better than a whole evening of uninterrupted time with you. I'm in."

Derek grinned at her. "Good, good, good. And to save myself from going through this kind of begging every weekend, you and me, Garcia, have a standing date. Every Saturday night from now on, you are mine."

She smirked at him. "And every Sunday morning, from now on, when you wake up in my bed, you are mine. Till I have my fill of you, that is, and move onto another hunk of burning love."

Derek laughed. Leaning forward he brushed a kiss along her temple. "There's my silly girl. I missed her this week."

With that said he walked out of her office, feeling like he had won a battle but not the war. It would take a lot more time before the tears permanently left his best friend's eyes.

No matter what he had to do Derek was going to make sure that happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think? Blue or black?" Derek stood in front of the webcam so his sister Desiree could see him.

"They both look all right. So did the white one. What is up with you tonight? Since when do you need help dressing yourself?"

"I don't need help. I just wanted an opinion and no lip. I wanna look good tonight, that's all."

"Oh, tell! Tell! Tell! Tell! I wanna know who the woman you gotta look good for is."

"It's a work thing. So blue or black?"

She rolled her eyes. "Blue."

"Black it is." He grinned at her.

"Derek, you are an ass!"

He laughed. "Hush, little sister. You were a big help actually. Thanks. I'll go with the blue."

"Come on. I know its not a work thing. Who is she?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yeah!"

He laughed again. His cell rang and he grabbed it off the dresser. He held a finger up to silently convey: Give me one minute.

Smiling widely he said into his cell "Baby girl."

Des grumbled. "Just ignore me, why don't ya? No, I don't mind."

Derek did just that, ignoring her till he had finished talking to Penelope, firming up what time he would meet her, and then he hung up. To Des he said,"Okay, I gotta go. I have things to do. Tell Ma I said hi and make sure she relaxes on her day off. Don't let her spend it all on housework. Tell her I'm getting her that maid whether she likes it or not."

"Do that and she'll take a branch to your ass. You're not too old to get the switch."

He laughed. "She probably would try but I run a lot faster now then I did at ten. She can't stop me if I wanna hire her a maid. Its my prerogative to take care of my Ma."

"Such big talk. A mama boy like you is never gonna go against what Ma wants and you know it."

"Derek Morgan ain't no mama's boy. I just happen to be a good son. Unlike you, Miss Fast Pants, who drove Ma up the wall with your chasing after boys."

Des laughed. "Lies! All lies!"

"Nope. All truth and you know it."

"You just were slicker than me so Ma didn't know half the stuff you were up to, that's all. But I can still tell her now."

"Don't you dare."

Des smirked at him. "Then you tell me about your big date with Penelope and maybe I'll keep your secrets another day. Work thing, my ass." She then mocked his voice when he had been talking to Garcia. "Oh, baby girl, smoochie, smoochie, smoochie. You're so pretty! Kiss me through the phone! I'm wearing my blue shirt for you, cuddle monkey. No, you're my cuddle monkey. No, you are. No, baby girl, you're the cuddliest cuddly monkey ever." She dissolved into laughter.

"I don't sound anything like that." Derek disconnected the web chat but couldn't help the huge smile that was on his lips.

XXXXXXXXX

Late that night, after the movie and a dinner of ribs and fries, Penelope and Derek were sitting on her couch. She lifted up a brownie and said "Try this, compliments of a domestic Goddess."

Derek took a bite. "Mmmm."

Penelope wiped some crumbs off the corner of his mouth before giving him very soft eyes. "You're a great date, do you know that?"

He swallowed down the brownie and then smiled at her. "Yeah, I know."

Penelope laughed.

Derek said "Seriously," he laid his hand on her knee "its good to see you smiling again. Lets try to keep that up, okay?"

Her eyes darted down. "Its just hard to know that Kevin put his career before me. I thought I came first for him. I was just fooling myself."

Derek cupped her chin. "Hey, sorry to say it but that guy is a fool. I know you care about him and you want things to work out with him but he's working with half a brain if he doesn't realize he should have never picked anything over you."

She smiled slightly. "You always know just how to make me feel better." Then she chuckled a little "Though agreeing that my boyfriend has half a brain shouldn't make me feel better but somehow it does. Go figure."

Derek chuckled. "Good. Glad to hear it." He put his arm around her and then put his feet on her coffee table. "Now fire up that TV and get your cute self comfy cause I'm not going anywhere for a good long while."

Penelope did as she was told and soon her head was laying on his shoulder as they watched Saturday Night Live, laughing at the skits and joking with each other, enjoying this night where they got to hang out together after two years of barely seeing each other outside work.

She was glad to have his strong arms to rest in that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**God Makes a Way**

**Note- Watch the months at the beginning of chapters. This story will cover six month's time.**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Three**

**February 2010**

They were sitting in the conference room on Monday morning, waiting for Hotch to show up, when Rossi asked "Kitten, would you like to have dinner with me next weekend?"

Derek's head whipped to the side and he shot daggers at Rossi, wondering what the hell the older man was thinking. Rossi must be crazy if he thought he was moving in on Penelope while Lynch was out of town. Derek would put a foot up Rossi's ass so fast if he so much as tried it.

Penelope gave Rossi a surprised look.

Rossi went on, with a big grin on his face, "I just figured that you've been putting such a big smile on Morgan's face after your weekends together that maybe I should see what kind of magic you could work on me."

Penelope relaxed and smirked at him. "Magic the likes of which you've never known before, count on that, but unfortunately for you I am spoken for next weekend and every one after that too." She smiled sweetly at Derek.

Derek all but growled out the words "Damn right you are," right before Hotch walked in and called the meeting to order.

Rossi sat there smirking. Derek was pretty sure that Rossi had just been trying to needle Derek about how Derek's mood had went from stressed out and miserable for the later half of the last year to now being ebullient. Derek might not be rushing to tell his guy friend's just how fantastic his weekend with Garcia were but he knew his mood spoke for itself. Spending time with Penelope had made him feel lighter, happier, excited about the future again, and much closer to whole than he had ever been before.

His baby girl was magic, that much was true. But she was Derek's magic cure. And Derek's only. At least till Lynch came back home.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How is my Valentine baby?" Derek cooed into the phone, as he waited for the team to meet up in the hotel lobby before work one day.

"Hanging in there." Her voice was strained.

"Penelope," he spoke in a serious tone "its gonna be okay, I promise you that. Do you believe me?"

"I wanna, Hot Stuff, but the man who claims to love me is thousands of miles away right now and I doubt he even calls me today. He gets the time zones messed up over there and because of that he never can figure out a good time to call."

"Not talking to you today is his loss, not yours."

He heard her tone lighten up some when she said "Well I have my super stone cold fox so I'm not doing half bad."

"That's right, girl, you do and when I get home you and me our having an _To Hell With Valentine's Day _date."

"And what do you do on a _To Hell With V-Day, Love, Sex and Romance _date?"

He laughed. "Don't go overboard there!"

She giggled. "I look forward to you coming home, safe and sound, and us not celebrating this horrible holiday in true style."

He grinned. "Sounds good. Now you smile today, for me, and forget about anyone that doesn't make you feel like smiling."

"I shall try, my love."

"All right, I better go. The team is getting ready to head out."

"Toodles for now. Garci out."

Derek shoved his cell in his pocket. He was worried about Penelope and just hoped she would get through this holiday okay. Everyday that went on he wanted to kick Lynch's ass a little bit more but Derek wouldn't worry about that yet.

Lynch would be back in Virginia eventually and then Derek could get his chance to tell the guy just how much of an idiot he must be to ever treat Penelope this way.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek had to laugh at the look Penelope gave him when he took her to an indoor rock climbing wall. She had scrunched up her nose and told him "I don't think so, baby. When you said to dress comfy I didn't think you had in mind to make me work up a sweat, at least not in this way."

"You're gonna love it. Trust me, sweetheart."

"Garci doubts that highly."

He talked her into giving it a try and, after a few attempts, she got into it, ending up making it to the top of the wall. Once she was back on solid ground her cheeks were rosy with exhilaration.

"Wow!" she cried "That was liberating! Next up Everest!"

Derek laughed, as he looped his arms around her waist. "Slow down there, mama. You ain't quite ready for all that yet."

"Spoil sport!"

He grinned at her. "I'm glad you liked this. I thought it would be fun to get physical and work off some steam."

"Oh," she cooed "I can think of much better ways to get physical. Though you may not be able to handle this tigress."

"Shhh, woman, watch yourself. You don't wanna challenge me cause I never back down from a challenge."

Penelope smiled, ran her hand over his chest, and then stepped back. "So what's next, baby? Some dinner?"

"Yeah after one more stop."

"What is brewing in that beautiful mind of yours?"

"Patience, Garcia. You will just have to wait and see." He motioned for her to walk in front of him and then they left, with his hand on her back.

Next they went to a comic book store. Penelope squealed in happiness when they pulled up. "Baby, you didn't have to bring me here. I know you don't dig graphic novels like I do."

"Show me what's so great about them."

"You're on."

They went inside and spent the better part of an hour going through the racks before Derek insisted on buying himself and Penelope the same graphic novel, for them both to read and talk about. She had a wide smile on her lips when they left the store.

He lived for moments like this. Making his baby girl happy. The warmth that filled him when that happened wiped away all the pain that his past and his job had inflicted on him. When she was smiling all he felt was good inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**God Makes a Way**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Four**

**April 2010**

Derek was having a small get together. Some friends were playing a football game on his game system, which was hooked up to a big screen TV. Others were playing pool or darts in his basement. Some were playing poker for matchsticks. Music filled the house and the smell of the buffet permeated the air.

He wanted to have a get together because he had spent the whole last month working long hours and also trying to keep up on March madness- the college basketball tournament. Other than that the rest of his time was spent with his baby girl but it wasn't near enough for him.

Tonight he was making up for that by barely letting her out of his sight. If he was sitting down she was on his lap. If he was standing up his arms were around her. If she was talking to friends across the room his eyes would keep moving back to her, over and over again, before he'd give up and go pull her away from them.

He had missed his girl.

Being out of town for most of the last two weeks had taken a toll on him. He was really used to having her near him all the time now and it felt strange to not be able to touch her for so long. It wasn't like he hadn't spent weeks away from her in the past but they had never been this close before either. Each weekend spent hanging out made them more and more in their own little world.

Looking down at her now, as she looked up at him, his arms around her waist, Derek smiled. "Red delicious, you're looking a little tipsy to me tonight. I think you're liking those Hurricanes a little too, too much."

"So," she dragged out the word "good. Fruity. Want a taste?" She puckered her lips playfully.

"Stop it," he dragged out the words and then laughed. "All these people here do not need a free show."

Penelope stuck her tongue out at him. "You're no fun."

He knew she was only joking but, in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to lean over and take her lips in a kiss not fit for an audience. Derek let go of Penelope. It wasn't good to think that way when she was still dating Lynch, even if they were having problems these days and it was a long distance relationship now.

Clasping his hand in Penelope's, Derek said "Come on, mama, time to go show them how its done at the dart board. Last time I checked JJ was kicking ass big time but I think we can take her."

Just then the doorbell rang. Derek ignored it because he was sure someone else would get it, which they did, but later he wished he had rushed over there himself because it turned out to be Tamara.

"Derek," she said, in a shocked and breathy tone, surprised he had friends over and hadn't invited her.

Their eyes met and held. Penelope let go of Derek's hand.

Tamara said "I guess I shouldn't have just dropped by like this. Its obvious that you're busy."

Derek looked at Penelope. "Baby girl, I'll be downstairs in five minutes, okay?"

"Take your time, Hot...Derek. I mean, Morgan." Penelope blushed. Looking at Tamara she said "Nice to see you again, Miss Barnes. We met briefly once at the BAU."

Tamara just gave her a very strained smile. After Penelope left Derek moved closer to Tamara. "Hey," he said to her, in a crouched voice.

Her eyes searched his. "I thought I had a place in your life. I thought that I mean something to you?"

"You do. We're friends. You've been very kind to me and I appreciate that."

"You were good to me too and I thought we had bonded but obviously not. Its been hard to get you to return my calls lately and you didn't even think to invite me to your party."

"Work has been crazy the last few weeks and this party...I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be comfortable since its all people I work with or know through work."

"Derek, please be honest with me, do you want me in your life or not?"

After a long moment he said "Lets take this somewhere private," and then led her up to his bedroom.

He felt like a lead weight was on his chest. Derek hated messy situations with women. He tried to be upfront with them so they couldn't say he led them on or promised them more than he had to give. But with Tamara it had been so different than his usual hook up. They were never supposed to become friends but he pushed the bounds of his ethics to let it happen. She had needed him and he had needed to be needed, back then.

Now she was healing from the loss of her brother and Derek was consumed with helping Penelope get through her long year of waiting for Lynch to come back. Spending time with his best friend had to come before anything else.

And there was no question about it that Penelope would never believe Derek was just friends with Tamara if Tamara was always around him. Not that he even had time for her. He did like her but his life didn't have room for her anymore.

"Tam, right now my best friend is going through a rough time and I need to be there for her."

"I understand that Penelope is missing her boyfriend and all but, Derek, its not like you should set yourself up for a heartache by letting her use you to fill in his place until he comes back to town."

Derek had poured his heart out to Tamara, right after they met, about how he used to believe he was in love with Penelope and how he was depressed because he could not be with her because she had a man. It had helped at the time to ease some of Derek's hurt and get his head on a little straighter. Now it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

Tamara was probably right but Derek hated to admit that to himself.

He ran his hand over his head. "I'm not worried about myself. Penelope needs me. I gotta put her first and that means I don't have a lot of time for anything else...its not that I'm ignoring your phone calls its just that I'm hard pressed to find time anymore to call you back."

Her shoulders stiffened. "Well I'm sorry to hear that. I have to say I don't agree with your priorities but I suppose this is just who you are. You are putting what you want at the end of the list."

"What I want is to be there for her. Its not a slight on you because we're friends and I do care about you but, like I said all along, expecting anymore from me is a bad bet. I'm not the guy you wanna invest in."

"I've tried to be understanding with how hesitant you've been to move our friendship forward, to a place I think you do want to go but you won't let yourself admit that. I know she hurt you so much and it will take time for you to be ready to move on but doing this...falling back into an unhealthy pattern with that woman...its not good for you."

"Last time I checked you don't have a degree in psychology so don't try and analyze me, all right? Being there for Penelope is what feels right to me. I'm being honest with you and you just don't want to hear what I'm saying because its not what you agree with but it's still the truth."

"So every time she calls you're gonna drop whatever you're doing, stop your life, and go running to her?"

"Damn straight I will, for everyday of the rest of my life. I only wish she would lean on me more."

"I pray you do not end up the one left out in the cold again by _your baby girl_," she sneered the last few words before turning, yanking open the door and leaving.

Derek let out a long breath. He could have done without that confrontation today. He hated that his friendship with Tamara had to be pushed aside but there was no doubts in his mind that this was the right thing to do. Penelope needed Derek right now and that's all that mattered to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note- Thank you all for the reviews!**

**God Makes a Way**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Five**

**April 2010**

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Penelope asked Derek, as they sat across from each other at his kitchen table around noon on Sunday, the day after his party.

He had talked her into spending the night since she had been drinking and so had he, so he couldn't drive her home. Even though another friend could have given her a ride Derek preferred her to stay the night at his place, for the first time, so they could have more time together.

He loved the way she looked with no makeup on. He drooled over her everyday when she was all dolled up but when she was like this- with tousled hair and sleepy eyes, wearing his t-shirt and boxers- she was sexy as all get out. He couldn't tear his eyes off her.

Fibbing, he told her "You have a some crumbs right here," and wiped off a spot right next to her lips.

Running her hands through her hair Penelope said "I should go get a shower. I look a hot mess right about now." She stood up, taking her plate and coffee cup to the sink.

"Nonsense. Its Sunday, baby girl. No need to rush today. Besides I think you look damn good right now." He gave her a wolfish grin and when she walked past him he pulled her onto his lap.

Penelope chuckled. "I think you pickled your brain last night with all that booze, if you think I look good right now, or else you're just being sweet because I know that I look like death warmed over. Uh...bad choice of words. Reminds me of work."

He gave her a stern look. "If I say you look good then you look good. Would your boy lie to you?"

She gave him a tender smile. "Okay. I'm too hot too handle. Careful you don't get burned."

He laughed. "I"ll take my chances."

Because of what she was wearing he could see more of her legs than he ever had before. Derek couldn't help but glance at them often. It was somehow sensual to see this usually hidden part of his baby girl.

He touched a small scar right above her knee and asked "What's this from? Do you remember?"

"Sure. That's courtesy of Billy Jenkins, the biggest bully my elementary school ever saw. Unlucky for me he liked me in that little kid way that meant he would pull my pig tails and push me down almost every day."

"Oh yeah? And you didn't like him back?"

"He smelled like he bathed in sardines and he was mean, mean, mean. I got this scar when he tried to kiss me one day and I screamed. He pushed me off my bike the next time I rode past him on it."

"Aw, my poor baby," he teased her.

"It was traumatic. I'll never date a Billy because of him."

Talk of her dating made him glance away. He couldn't deny that there were plenty of times in the last few years when his crush on her got really out of hand. When he couldn't ignore the want and it made him feel crazy. These last few months hadn't been like that. But it was only because he had her around so much...she felt like his already...and it was only rare moments like this that made him feel foolish. Made him wonder if he was setting himself up for heartbreak.

Derek knew the score. When Lynch came home Penelope would be with Lynch again. She was willing to work things out with him, to forgive him for leaving her and the way he did it. She wanted them to last.

And all Derek wanted was for Penelope to have her dream come true. There was no use in thinking about if he wanted to date her or not. He couldn't have her in that way. Case closed.

Derek said "Go get that shower and then I'm taking you to the Botanical Gardens."

"Really?" She lit up. "That sounds fun but are you sure? Its not exactly the most exciting place and not your usual cup of tea."

"Hush. If I didn't wanna go then I wouldn't have suggested it. Now scoot and get ready. I know you take forever in the bathroom, Garcia."

"Yes, sir!" She stood up and saluted him.

Derek laughed.

Penelope turned to walk away and he lightly smacked her ass. She squealed and said "You naughty man! Do that again."

"Go take your shower, silly girl."

With a smile on her face she left the kitchen while Derek's eyes stayed on her till she turned to go up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That day she found herself having a great time with him but also thinking way too much. Her arm was wrapped around his as they walked around the garden. Being with him felt just right. Derek had been treating Penelope so well ever since Kevin took off and, at moments like this, Penelope couldn't help but think she wished that Derek was the man in love with her instead of Kevin.

If her heart was going to be broken, like it was now, then she wished it had been because of a huge love like she used to imagine having with her best friend, way back before they were even best friends yet. Back when they were just teasing and flirting, before they could say "I love you. I need you. I'm here for you. I'll stay by your side forever."

It hadn't happened that way though. He didn't want her in that way back then. Didn't want any woman to be serious with and saw Penelope as just a buddy- even if he loved all the flirting. Of course that was years ago and now she was in a serious relationship so it was a moot point.

Still she wondered sometimes...wondered if she'd be happier if Derek was her boyfriend. Or would everything simple, sweet and good between them not translate to a romantic relationship?

Either way Penelope knew one thing. It was a sure sign that she was sick of Kevin being overseas, of her getting no sex and no romance, when she couldn't stop fantasizing about Derek being in love with her. Sexy fantasies about him were no new thing but the fantasizes she was having today were far from that. They were about him telling her she was all he ever wanted in a partner. Him promising to never break her heart like Kevin had. Him wanting her hand in his every second they were near each other. And lots of other silly things like that.

Derek murmured in her ear "Come back to me, Garcia."

She startled. "What?"

He grinned. "You were a million miles away."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. Just thinking."

"None of that today. Today is for relaxing. Leave the thinking for the work week."

She smiled. "Yes, handsome. I'm officially turning off my overworked brain and giving it a break. Even a Goddess deserves a day off."

"You sure do. Maybe we should get you home and get you a bubble bath?"

"I'd ask you to join me but then I wouldn't relax at all. I bet I sure would sleep good afterwards though. Hmmmm. Something to think about."

Derek chuckled. "Uh-uh, no thinking today." He gave her a very stern look, took her hand and led her to the SUV.

They stopped for some Chinese take out and went to her place. He never had to be concerned about getting home to walk Clooney cause he had a dog walker, due to the nature of his job he needed to know that no matter what was going on Clooney would get attention like clockwork.

That left Derek free, that night at least, to hang out with Penelope, feed her chicken Chow Mein bite by bite and help to keep her smiling for one more day. She loved him for devoting himself to her. When the chips were down her best friend would always step up. She could never imagine Derek taking a job overseas...and they were simply friends.

"Would you do what Kevin did?" she asked him suddenly, needing to hear that her feelings were right on the matter. "Leave me for a job promotion?"

"Never in a million years," he said, while wagging his head at her. "I had the chance and I turned it down. I know where I belong. I love working with our team. I don't need to be the boss. I need to be the guy there who can help my family get home safe each night, get back to my baby girl."

Penelope smiled sweetly at Derek. "I knew you'd say that."

He smiled back at her. "Then why did you ask?" he teased.

"A girl likes to hear that she's loved."

"You're loved, my angel," he said, in a very serious tone, making her blush and her eyes fall down to focus on his Adam's apple.

Impulsively she leaned over and kissed his jaw. "Sometimes I think I couldn't love you more but I'm always wrong. You're the perfect man."

"Not even close."

She nodded. He shook his head. They both laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**God Makes a Way**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Six**

**May 2010**

The contrast was just too severe to let stand another day.

Whenever Penelope talked to Kevin on the phone lately she felt worse for having done it. But whenever she was near Derek she felt better. Even if she got into a small tiff with Derek they would always make up right away, leaving no hard feelings behind.

When she had to go to Alaska to work a case the month before, and actually saw the unsub kill someone, it was Derek who got her through that. She was close with JJ, Em and Reid. She cared deeply about Hotch and Rossi, even if they never hung out. They were all her family.

But Derek...he was her crush, her best friend, her rock, her love, her dream and her north star, always pointing her back to her true self. He believed in her more than anyone else had since her parents. He would stand by her even if everyone else went away. And he did it all just because she has snuck in his heart after years of flirting, teasing, late night talks and hugs that she could gladly stay in for hours. He had let down his walls and her in- and for Derek that was huge.

Whereas Kevin, who had been her boyfriend two years and used to love her so desperately, was pushing her out more and more each day. Things were so strained that Penelope got sick of trying with him and ended it. Even though she cried for the loss of that relationship, and the future she used to dream about sharing with him, in the end she felt relieved to know she wouldn't spend another seven months waiting by the phone to hear from him. Kevin had left her here- lonely, sad, feeling like not enough to make him stay, confused and empty. Derek filled her back up again. He did it all for her because they were friends.

But she couldn't help but want more. It might be a silly little wish that would never be realized but Penelope had to admit it to herself, if no one else. She had fallen for her Hot Stuff all over again.

(_I keep on falling_

_in and out of love with you._

_x-x-_

_Sometimes I love you._

_Sometimes you make me blue._

_Sometimes I feel good._

_At times I feel used._

_Loving you, baby, has me so confused._

_-x-_

_I keep on falling _

_in and out of love with you._

_I never loved someone the way I love you._) (Alicia Keys)

Sitting in the break room at work, one morning, Penelope told Derek "Well, Hot Stuff, you are officially free from babysitting and cheering up duties. I pulled the plug on me and Kevin. It was a mercy killing."

"What? When?"

"A few days ago over the phone. I had to do it. We really fell apart when he left and I just can't keep hanging on to something that is not working anymore."

Derek covered her hand with his. "I'm sorry if you're hurting, sweetheart. He lost the best woman in the world."

She smiled a little. "Well he obviously didn't think so but that's okay. This Goddess will move onward and upwards. I've loved spending every weekend with you but now I think...no, I know...it needs to end. I'm not trying to fill up my time not thinking about Kevin anymore. I just want to get back to a normal routine, one where I stand on my own two feet without propping from my most handsome and loyal best friend. Seriously, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he said, in a grumpy tone, as he sat back in his chair. "Guess I'm gonna have lots of time to get back to working on my houses now."

"What you need to do is get back to having a social life. There are women all over DC who wanna shake their groove thing with your chocolate gum drop fine behind." She waggled her eyebrows at him.

Derek smirked before standing up. "You change your mind about hanging out and you make sure you hit one on your speed dial."

"1? Rossi is one."

"Woman, don't play with me."

She smiled brightly. "I will hit one if I need a dose of Hot Stuff this weekend but I won't need that. You're free. Fly away. I'll always be waiting for you to come back to the loving arms of your Goddess when those hoochies tire you out."

Derek laughed and left the break room. Penelope got a contemplative expression on her face. She didn't know why love had to be so hard. She gave all she could to Kevin and look where she ended up. She'd gladly give her body, heart and soul to Derek but he only wanted friendship.

So here she was, as confused as ever and ready to take a breather from the dating game.

XXXXXXXXX

Reid found Morgan at the bar in a blues club. They had agreed to meet up there on Saturday night. It was still early so it wasn't as loud in there as it would be later.

"Hey, Morgan."

"Pretty boy! You actually showed up. Look at you, out on the town." Derek grinned at him.

"So am I your wing man tonight?"

"Nope. I'm yours. You need to get laid at least once this year."

"Have you gotten laid yet this year?"

"Cute, kid. Real cute. Lay off me, all right? I got enough problems being on my own this weekend. Ditched by my girl. Don't pile on, okay?" Derek threw an arm around Reid. "Now lets get you a drink and then scope out a woman for you."

"I don't want to scope out a woman."

"Okay a guy then."

Reid rolled his eyes. "You know I don't like this kind of scene."

"Sorry but its just weird to cruise the chess tables at the park. You'll have to make due here."

Reid furrowed his eyebrows, not too excited at all to be on a chick hunting mission, but Derek was glad that his friend had showed up anyway. If Derek had stayed home that night all he would have done is thought about Penelope...wondering what she was doing and with who. He had never been so crazy about a woman before in all his life.

She needed time to get over her broken heart though. And he needed some sign from her that she wanted more from him. Because he didn't want to screw up their whole friendship by hitting on her. They had such a good thing between them. He didn't want to push for more unless she was crazy about him back.

He couldn't lose their special bond no matter what. Derek didn't want to imagine his baby girl not feeling comfortable around him anymore just cause he put the moves on her. So he'd have to lay back and see how she felt in the months to come. Right now, surely, her only thoughts were on healing from her heart break.

But Derek was not going anywhere. They had time to figure things out.


	7. Chapter 7

Note- Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**God Makes a Way**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Seven**

**May 2010**

The team was given their normal two week vacations at the end of May. Penelope never got the same time off so she was forced to work. Derek went out to Vegas with Reid but they both promised to be home by Memorial Day weekend because JJ always had a cook out.

Penelope decided to surprise him by making JJ's party into Derek's birthday party, a week early. She even got his family to fly in.

The smile on his face when he showed up and everyone yelled "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" was well worth the efforts she put in to make the day happen.

He hugged his family and then made his way to Penelope. "Baby girl, my Ma says you orchestrated all this. You are the best ever, ever, ever."

"I know." She grinned at him and they shared a hug.

In his arms was always the best place to be for her. She didn't want to ever let go. Sucking in a deep breath she inhaled his scent and squeezed him tight. "Happy birthday, handsome. A little early but it wouldn't be too big of surprise next weekend."

He kissed her forehead. "I didn't see this coming. Especially my Ma, sisters and nephews being here. You are a miracle worker."

"I had my elves to help me."

"Oh, really? I don't believe Miss Penelope Garcia ever needs help to make magic."

"So true!" She smiled brightly and he laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As the cook out went on Penelope enjoyed getting to know Derek's family. She felt comfortable with them, even if his mother was a little nosy and wanted all the dirt on if Penelope and Derek were dating, or had ever dated.

Penelope blushed at that. Stammering she said "No, ma'am, never but we are the best of friends. Just friends. No benefits." That was a phrase Derek said to her plenty of times before but she was embarrassed that she used that term in front of his mom.

Still it was a great visit. Later, in the kitchen, Desiree came in to get some dessert for Derek's nephews. She asked Penelope "So, girl, when are you gonna hook up with my brother already?" Des smiled widely and bumped her hip against Penelope. "He's so nuts over you that its crazy."

"Oh, sweetie, I know it looks that way but really its not. He only sees me as a friend and that's cool with me."

"No way I believe that. Derek is way, way, way in love with you. I've never seen him so in love with any woman. Give him a shot."

Penelope's eyes grew soft.

Des added "You two would be so good together. Scratch that. There is no 'would be' about it. You're already good together! He can barely take his eyes off you. You gotta see how he's all about you. Mark my words, my brother is in love."

"He loves me as a friend."

"Bull." Des smiled at her. "Its not my business but I'm a Morgan and I've never let that stop me before so I'm just gonna butt in and say go for it, girl! That last boyfriend of yours did you wrong, I get that, so your next boyfriend needs to be a man who would rather cut off his left arm than hurt you. Now who does that sound like?"

Just then Will came into the room and so the women stopped talking about Derek. But Penelope did take in Desiree's words. She wasn't sure the younger woman was completely right but it did leave Penelope feeling warm inside to think that maybe Des saw a truth Penelope had been too scared to see herself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**June 2010**

During that next week, while Derek was away on a case, Penelope spoke to him on the phone. "Angel fish, mama wants to treat you to a homemade dinner for your birthday. That is if you don't have any plans for Sunday night. What do you say? Are you all mine?"

"Depends. What's for dessert?"

"Chocolate sauce."

"Just sauce?"

"The rest of the treat is where that sauce will be placed on my body."

"In that case, count me in for one dinner and two portions of dessert."

She laughed. "It's a date, my love."

When she hung up there was a sweet smile on her lips as she thought more about taking Desiree's advice and putting a move on Derek. On one hand, the thought made Penelope's heart race so fast she was sure he could hear it two states away. On the other hand, it left her warm and gooey in all the right places inside as she imagined him responding back to her kiss.

Des kept sending her private messages on Facebook encouraging Penelope to go for it. And as the week ticked by Penelope got caught up in the excitement of the idea of doing just that.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek laughed at the way Penelope had decorated the table at her apartment for their dinner. It was done in a Chicago Cubs theme. The table cloth had the team's logo. There was a turned upside baseball helmet with flowers in it. The plates and glasses also had the team logo on them.

She said "Manly decorations for my manly, hunky birthday boy."

"Very nicely done. You went all out, sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to her head and held her close to his side for a long moment.

She looked up and into his eyes. The moment seemed to smolder as their gazes held. Penelope pressed a kiss to his jaw and then moved away. "I hope you brought your appetite," she said.

He patted his stomach. "You know I did, Garcia."

"And your Viagra?"

"What?" he asked, in a surprised tone.

She just busted out laughing and went into the kitchen, calling out to him, "I guess we'll have to make due with just ten rounds then!"

Derek laughed. "You're a crazy woman!"

They sat down and shared a dinner of Caesar salad, grilled vegetables and salmon. All healthy stuff because Derek was very health conscious. Though he would chow down on Philly cheese steaks when the team went to Philadelphia for a case and God help anyone who tried to come between him and his Chicago style pizza.

Over dinner they chatted about everything from how Penelope had taken Jack and Henry to the children's museum recently to how Derek was just about finished with one of his houses. He had been pouring man hours into fixing it up ever since Penelope ended their weekly Saturday night dates.

She teased him "So there's no friend with benefits in the picture right now for you?"

"I haven't met anyone lately who I want to share what little free time I have with. After the job we barely have any time for ourselves so if I'm gonna spend my time with someone, more than just a night or two, its gotta be someone worth it."

"Makes sense. You're so picky though when it comes to keeping anything going with any woman. They never measure up to some ideal you have in your head."

"What can I say? I know what I want and won't settle for less."

"I just want to make sure you find happiness one day. There are a lot of fish in the sea but there won't be any left for you if you throw them all back."

"I ain't worried about it. New fish graduate college every Spring."

Penelope chuckled. "You are such a man!"

Derek laughed. "Truthfully a woman that young doesn't have a thing to offer me. I like my women a little more interesting. I've lived and if she hasn't what would we talk about?"

"Who says you gotta talk?"

"Hush, you vixen!"

Penelope grinned. "Your Mom so wants grandbabies. Your babies would be so cute. Maybe your son could grow an Afro like you used to have...a baby fro."

"Don't go there. Do not bring my Afro up," he teased. "I can't believe my Mom brought that picture with her."

"You were adorable. Such chubby cheeks. Both sets!"

"I've come a long way since then...a long way! That does not represent me today."

Penelope laughed, catching his drift about the naked picture his mother had shown her. "Well I'm the oracle. I don't believe heresy. I need proof."

Derek crooked an eyebrow. The tension in the room grew. Penelope shifted in her seat. After a moment they both chuckled.

"Silly girl."

She smiled, got up and started to clear the table. Derek helped. They decided to take a walk and get ice cream cones for dessert. Holding hands they headed three blocks over and bought their ice cream. After a walk by the river they headed back to her apartment, stopping at his SUV.

"I better get on home," Derek said. "Another case starts in the morning."

Penelope raised her arms and hugged Derek but when he went to pull back she gave him a quick, short kiss on the lips. "Good night, my love," she murmured, moving away.

She didn't make it far. As if a fuse had been lit in him his arms shot out and pulled her back against his body with a thud, and then his lips descended on hers in a hot, eager, opened mouth kiss. His fingers fisted in the back of her hair, titling her head back more, and allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Pressed tight to Derek, his kiss hot enough to scald her and leave her completely breathless, Penelope gripped tight to his shirt, clawing at him, trying to keep her knees from buckling, feeling lucky that his strong arm was wrapped around her back or surely she would crumble from the intensity of this wickedly good, so long waited for and so long craved, kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**God Makes a Way**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Eight**

**June 2010**

Once Derek started to kiss Penelope, standing outside her apartment on the night of his birthday, he didn't want to stop. Long minutes passed when he reveled in the taste of her, the feel of her hands clutching his shirt, her tongue dancing over his and darting back, her lips so soft and pliable, her body pressed so tight to his, pausing only for necessary breaths and then his mouth would be on hers again and again and again.

He pulled her closer and closer, kissed her deeper and deeper. Pushed her against the car to steady her when she seemed to grow weak, tugged her nearly off her feet and kept kissing her. God, he had wanted this so long that he didn't even remember anymore when it was that he had started wanting this. All he knew was now she was the only woman who could satisfy him.

He would have waited forever for her to come to him...believe in him...but now he didn't have to wait. Now he had his baby girl kissing him back and he never wanted it to end. Their kisses were desperate, needy, hungry, and wild. Taking and giving. When he finally jerked his mouth free of hers he started to kiss her throat and nibble her ear. Her breathy sighs filled the air.

"Mmm, baby girl," he said, in a deep, throaty tone.

Her hands roamed down his chest, around his back, over his ass and then around the front of his jeans, cupping his hard arousal. Biting his bottom lip his head fell back. She was kissing all over his throat and rubbing the bulge in his jeans.

Grabbing her hand he moved it off him and intertwined their fingers, before staring down into her glimmering with lust, honey brown eyes. "Penelope," he whispered, and then caught her lips in another kiss.

Now he kissed her slow and languidly, with a gentle sweetness, cupping her face with his free hand. His body burned with heat, begging him to take her upstairs to her bed and show him the true depth of his love. That his love was so much more than kinda.

Derek lifted his hand, caressing gently her cheek, but didn't get any words out, instead he gave her soft kisses all over her face, even against her eyelids. "Sweetheart."

"Good birthday?" she asked, her voice hoarse with lust.

He smiled. "Magical but I'd expect nothing less from you."

She gave him a soft smile and then hugged him close to her. "Ask me on a date."

He laughed at her order. Never did he think he'd hear her say that to him in such a serious tone. "Yes, ma'am!" Titling her head up with his chin he asked "Would you like to go on a date, Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes, I uber much would, Derek Morgan."

"Good. Good. Good."

"More like great, great, great. Uber fantastic."

"You always have a comeback," he whispered, moving in for another kiss.

"Always," she said, breathlessly.

"Put those lips to better use, mama," he ordered before taking her mouth in a scorching, demanding, possessive kiss that only stoked the fire in him even more. His blood thickened and heart raced as he pressed his thigh between her legs and kissed her deep and hard, branding her in that moment, leaving no doubt that he was as hungry for her as he had ever been anyone in all his life.

XXXXXXXXX

Her heart was full.

The passion that exploded in Derek after that first kiss she had given him lay to rest Penelope's worries that he could never see her that way. He made her feel like a sexier woman than she had ever felt before. Like she was the woman that turned him on the most. Like she had sexual, feminine power because this hot hunk craved her kisses, wanted to run his hands all over her body, devoted himself to her happiness and in every way showed her what it felt like to be loved by a good man.

His kisses claimed her in a way his words never could. She felt excited and safe all at the same time. He left her weak in her body but strong in her spirit.

When their kisses broke apart she rested limply against him, breathing hard. "It feels like my birthday and Christmas all rolled into one," she said.

He smiled against her hair. "That's what you get when you kiss Derek Morgan."

She smiled. "Who knew? I thought you were all talk."

"Woman, you need to hush those pretty lips." He looked down at her with an amused smile but his eyes still raged with hunger, barely restrained.

Once again she lost her breath, sucking in a gasp. Raising her hands she ran them over his stubbly cheeks, caressing him in a way she never had the chance to over all the years they had known each other. "No pressure, okay?" she asked him. "We'll just see how this goes."

"Sure. I just want you to know that I am gonna very much enjoy every second that I'm your man, for however long or short that is." He nipped at her neck. "Gonna make the most out of it, mama."

"Mmm, you do that, Hot Stuff, cause I sure plan to do the same." Once again she caressed the bulge in his pants, amazed she could now do this, touch him here. Amazed she was the cause of his lust to be so intense and overwhelming, his happiness so vivid, his need so raw. All for her.

"I should go," Derek all but moaned.

Penelope stopped caressing him and put a pout on her lips.

He cupped her face and gave her another long kiss. "Get inside, baby girl. Stop being such a sexy temptation."

She smiled sweetly at him. Tapping her fingers against his chest she said "If you knew what I'm wearing under this dress you would really know just how sexy of a temptation I am." Then she started to walk away. "Good night, my love. Sleep tight and dream about your tempting tech kitty."

"You can count on that," he said, his voice dripping with lust.

Penelope headed inside practically walking on air with memories of Derek's hot kisses burning up her memory, her lipstick smeared and lips swollen, her body throbbing with want and her heart singing with love. He wanted her. Every one of her friends who said so had been right.

She was just the last to believe it. She sure believed it now though.


	9. Chapter 9

**God Makes a Way**

**Morgan and Garcia**

**Chapter Nine**

_God will make a way  
where there seems to be no way._

_He works in ways we cannot see.  
He will make a way for me._

_He will be my guide.  
Hold me closely to His side  
with love and strength for each new day.  
_

_He will make a way_

_He will make a way_ (Song lyrics by Don Moen)

**June 2010**

The first two nights of that week Derek and Penelope went out each evening after work. Since the team was without a case, Derek had been sent to teach some self defense classes at the academy. After dinner the first evening they went to a jazz club and after dinner the second night they saw a movie.

During their dates they were more touchy feely than ever.

Though they shared kisses and caresses Derek would leave her each evening at her door. Not that it was easy at all. Both times he walked down the stairs at her apartment, paused, and thought about going back...the memory of her kisses, her throaty words, her gentle touch stuck in his mind. The need for more paramount in his body. But his heart ruled his actions and he wanted to take things slow with her.

It felt like the biggest miracle to be dating Penelope. He knew that it showed in his happy smiles and bright eyes when he was working. Rossi teased him about it. Prentiss got in her licks about him finally dating a real woman who could hold his attention. Reid was just glad that his friends were happy and neither would have time to try and set Reid up with anyone any time soon, like both of them had done before to the young genius.

JJ came up to him one time in the break room and sang "Derek and Penelope sitting in a tree."

He laughed. "That's enough of that. Don't any of you have lives that you can focus on instead of Derek Morgan's love life?"

She smiled at him "Just so you know...I hear every dirty detail."

He shivered at that news and walked away, while JJ laughed happily.

On Wednesday the team was sent on a case in New Mexico. They stayed gone till Saturday night. When they got back Penelope greeted them all in the bullpen and suggested they go out for a drink. At the bar Derek finally got Penelope to dance with him. He had to smirk at how overheated she got as his hands roamed her body and their hips moved in rhythm. Her cheeks reddened and her eyes dilated. He bit his bottom lip and fought the urge to kiss her. Because if he started he was liable to not be able to stop.

After the song he clasped her hand in his and whispered against her ear "Lets go get some air."

They headed outside.

Derek pulled her close and stroked her face. "Hot enough, Garcia?"

"The bar was stuffy tonight."

"Oh yeah?" he teased. "Cause I think dancing with me got to you."

"A gentleman would not mention such things." She smiled at him and lifted her lips for a kiss.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips but soon it grew fevered and other bar patrons were cat calling them. Cars driving by honked at them. Derek reluctantly pulled his lips off hers.

They hadn't talked about their feelings yet. They just showed each other how much they wanted to be together in their kisses, caresses, and all the hours that they spent together.

Penelope said "You get the car. I'll get my purse."

His gut flared with lust. "You got yourself a deal, my beautiful baby girl." Leaving go of her he turned her toward the bar doors and lightly smacked her ass. "Get a move on it."

With a giggle she headed inside, his eyes locked on her legs as they peeked out under her skirt then moving up to her ass and finally the curve of her back before she disappeared inside. His woman. God, how he wanted her so bad tonight.

Slow was over. He had no willpower left. That had been burned out during six years of friendship and one week of dating. To deny her tonight would crush his soul and to deny himself would be a torture he couldn't bear.

He had to claim her body. Be inside her. Be in her warm, wet heat. Surrounded by her love. Feeling all that trust for him. Their bodies moving together as they spoke words of love. Tonight was theirs to show everything they felt for each other. He couldn't be more primed for this moment. It was way too long in the making for him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Moonlight streamed over nude bodies as they lay their after making love. He brushed tears off her cheeks. Looking into his eyes she saw so much love that it made her breathless, her chest filling up with returning love for him to the point that it hurt.

She stretched upwards and brought her lips to his again. She decided to tease him, to lessen the intensity of an overwhelming moment. "A good first try."

He chuckled, emotionally, then tangled his fingers through her hair. "Well I got as much time as you want to keep working on reaching the absolute pinnacle of what you consider perfection. Days, months, years, whatever you want. I'm your man."

"I want," she said before kissing him. "I want." She kissed him again. "I want, I want, I want you, Derek Morgan." Penelope rested her head on his chest and listened to his fast beating heart. "Your sister was so right about you."

"Whoa! No talking about my sister when we're in bed together."

Penelope laughed. She looked up at him. "She said you're in love with me and I should go for it with you. She pushed me to kiss you and swore you saw me as more than a friend."

"Which sister?"

"Des."

Derek kissed Penelope's nose. "We'll get her a great Christmas present this year."

Penelope gave him a slow, sensual kiss. Her chest resting against his, her fingers running all over his cheeks, jaw and throat. When they broke apart she stared deep into his eyes. "You make me feel so good."

"Well, baby, that's the idea!"

She smiled. "So loved. So cherished." Gently stroking his cheek she said "I love you very much, handsome."

His eyes darkened with emotion. He choked out "Love you too, baby girl," before pushing her on her back, holding her hands over her head and kissing down her arms, over her throat and chest before bringing their mouths and body together once again.

Never before had sex been so soulful for Penelope. She could get addictive to being with Derek. And it was an addiction she would gladly welcome getting and keeping forever.

THE END


End file.
